The Jedi Wariror Bond - always two there are --
by GM
Summary: Wise Master and eager apprentice learn that sometimes Jedi Knights don't know everything. Sometimes it takes an edge to stay alive -- like the Warrior Bond.


****

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

__ ****

"always two there are . . . . ."

by

GM

**__**

A wise Master and an eager young apprentice learn that sometimes Jedi Knights don't know everything. Sometimes it takes an edge to stay alive -- like the Warrior Bond.

Rated -- PG -- intensity, violence, hurt/comfort -- ANGST -- 

Find more of my fanfiction (non-Star Wars) on my websites

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

Hawaii Five-0 website -- http://www.qnet.com/~martin5/ 

Man From UNCLE website -- http://www.crosswinds.net/~mfuff

**ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

always two there are . . .

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Live and Die the Warrior Creed

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

______________________

**__**

Hearty thanks to all the loyal readers -- for supporting the JWB series -- for your generous and encouraging praise -- for sharing your passion for our two favorite Jedi warriors.

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all. Not connected with the JA series.

***

****

. . . . always two there are . . . . .

__

'Your focus determines your reality.' Breath. _'Your focus determines your reality.' _Sigh._ 'Your focus determines your reality.'_ How many times did he have to repeat it before he believed his own lectures? What was he trying to accomplish hidden in the meditation gardens of the Temple when his thoughts were elsewhere? Unusually he was not irritated at the distraction. The knowledge surprised him and he tried to repress the gentle grin that twitched mustache at the corners of his mouth.

Not long ago he would have avoided being here in the meditation garden. The Temple only brought back the bitter memories of his times here with his last apprentice. Perceptions and experiences had changed in the last year since Qui-Gon Jinn's third apprentice; his new focus -- his pride -- came into his life. Now the regrets and disturbances from his Dark pupil were nearly replaced by new experiences with Obi-Wan. Every old haunt he had once traveled with Darius -- then dreaded after the Dark One's fall -- were palatable, even acceptable with Kenobi.

For a Master renowned as a compassionate Jedi intimately in touch with the Living Force, Qui-Gon felt he sometimes had much to learn about relationships and the complexities of his own personality. How could he explain his aloof coolness to everyone around him, yet be considered an effective diplomat? How could he reconcile his near rejection of the Force when taking this new apprentice, even when he had felt the Force telling him that taking a Padawan was right? Stubbornness, he sighed knowingly. 

A twitch in the subliminal Bond link made him grimace. He was not the only Jedi around here with a headstrong streak. What was his distracting his focus now? A thirteen year old apprentice who insisted on testing the limits of his Master's patience!

Giving up on the meditation idea as a lost cause, Jinn rose and stalked through the quiet halls of the Jedi Temple. A man with a purpose, no one stopped him to visit (that would have been rare anyway since he was not a gregarious sort). Few even gave him a nod of acknowledgement, so intent was his demeanor as he quickly strode through the corridors. 

Still amazed at this idea of the Jedi Warrior Bond, Jinn was intrigued and awed at the new facets of the experience even while part of his consciousness rejected the idea of being part of a mystical team structure. Obi-Wan believed in the myth-come-to-life wholeheartedly and insisted the Bond truly lived between them. After their recent experiences {**CONNECTING** **/ THE PATH OF BONDING**} Qui-Gon was somewhat hesitant to test the limits of the incredible link. He had seen it save their lives. He could feel it now, even in the insignificant matter of finding his Padawan in the Temple. It was a connection somehow in tune with the Force without being part of the Force completely. Others could not really define the Bond between he and his young student, but they could sense some strong commitment -- beyond the Force -- beyond Master and Padawan. 

In the last few months there had been ample dangers to affirm the skill and bravery of both of them. Thrown into that was the testing of this Bond. Jinn didn't want to rely upon it too heavily, but adversely, found it a tremendous comfort to have it linking him and Obi-Wan. It served as a protection, a warning, and a solace. Now, he smirked, it was betraying the younger member of the partnership and for once Kenobi would find it a hindrance instead of help!

"Padawan!"

Jinn stood in the doorway of the training room. So absorbed was Obi-Wan with his lightsabre battle with a practice droid that he had not felt the Master's approach. The sharp command startled the youth and he jumped, infinitesimally dropping his guard. The droid snapped a bolt out and struck Kenobi on the arm. He yelped with surprise and ordered the droid shut down.

"I do not believe you received permission to train with a droid yet, apprentice." The voice was as cool as the frosty blue eyes. Some times it was harder to walk the warrior path than others. Impatient exasperation nipping at the seams of his endurance, Jinn reminded himself the Jedi creed was tolerance -- patience -- understanding . . . . .

Obi-Wan's expression was both perplexed and chagrined. "No, Master, I did not."

"What did the healers tell you?"

"To wait until my check up in two days before I continued physical training." This time a flicker of a wince squinted one eye, then his natural boldness came to the forefront. "Master, I feel fine. And I completed all my studies. The guardians in the archives kicked me out because I was underfoot too much they said." He sighed, the green eyes imploring, the tone reasonable. "My practice today has done no harm." Ruefully he rubbed his forearm. "Except when I dropped my guard." He offered a tentative grin. "And you wouldn't want me to be too out of practice. The Council could send us on another mission at any time."

They had been at the Temple two weeks while Kenobi recovered from wounds received in their last two assignments. The youth did not know, but Jinn had been requested to go on two missions solo, but had refused, to the irritation of the Council. He had almost made the mistake of a lone mission two weeks ago to Bhotar and had nearly lost his life to a bounty hunter because he had rejected Obi-Wan's assistance. Older, wiser and more protective than ever of his young apprentice, Jinn would never make those mistakes again -- underestimating his apprentice, nor undertaking any assignment alone. They were Bonded, yes, with the Warrior Bond, he admitted wryly. Separately they were not nearly as affective as together. And he had grown too attached to the pupil to leave him behind again. They were in this together now and Jinn would not forget that.

Rebellion was part of Obi-Wan's strong nature, but his opposition of Jinn was minimal, barely registering in the elder's memory. Kenobi was so motivated to be the perfect apprentice he was obedient and committed to his Master. His greatest debates came over the Jedi Bond theories, and at any hint of being left out of Jinn's life. Early on in their relationship Jinn noted the nearly reckless devotion in his teen to do anything to abide the elder's commands.

Jinn's frown made it clear the precocious charm of the boy would not work this time. "Padawan, you seem to be having trouble adhering to the rules." Sighing, he shook his head. "What am I do with you?"

"Exercise patience?" Kenobi suggested with a wry lilt to his voice although his expression was neutral. "Instead of lightsabres?" The smirk indicated he could not resist the wry pun. Nor was he taking this rebuke very seriously.

Jinn turned before the humor in his eyes could be detected. As an extra precaution he shielded his emotions so nothing could be picked up through the Bond. The cheeky youth was too much sometimes. "We will continue this discussion in our quarters Padawan."

During the silent walk Qui-Gon ruminated over the rebellion. It was a minor thing really, but it affected the health of his apprentice. Since he had come so perilously close to losing his boy in the last few months, he was taking no chances with the well being of one he considered his family. So the reproach would need to be stern and yet reasonable.

Once seated on the comfortable sofa in their central room of the living quarters, Jinn studied the apprentice across from him. Hoping his demeanor reflected calm control instead of the uncertainty he felt inside, Jinn proceeded.

"The healers gave you physical restrictions for a reason, Obi-Wan. Your complete recovery is necessary if you are to be at your best when we receive another assignment."

"I heal quickly, Master," he countered reasonably. "And I was doing very well against the droid." He tapped his chest with a hand. "No problems."

On their mission to Toneer a ruthless attack against the Jedi had left Obi-Wan with life-threatening internal injuries. {JWB **CONNECTING**} He had not yet recovered when Jinn prematurely took him on another duty and he was injured again. When Jinn chose to leave his apprentice behind and strike off on his own. The decision proved dangerous and depressing. Stalked by a bounty hunter, Jinn had been grateful for his Padawan's rebellion in chasing after him and helping defeat the assassin. {JWB **THE PATH OF BONDING**}

The youth's loyalty underscored his devotion to his Master. The boy's skills proved necessary in saving Jinn's life. Unfortunately, the heroics again cost Obi-Wan injuries and near death. Risk came in many forms in their duties as protectors of the galaxy. Somehow there had to be a middle ground that would satisfy the need to complete their tasks and also preserve their lives. 

Training an apprentice had not been so hard the first two times, he decided with perplexed vexation. Simply because he had never experienced Obi-Wan before! What a bundle of energy, eagerness and agitation rolled into a package of skill, determination and stubborn tenacity. The traits were difficult to deal with as a mentor teaching a pupil. As a Jedi depending on the talents of another Jedi, the boy was awesome and had saved Jinn's life several times already in their short relationship. 

There must be a position to take that covered the responsibilities of Master/teacher with the role of partner, friend and father. In his experience the role of parental mentor was new and Jinn did not know how to handle it. Foremost in his mind was the raw fear of Obi-Wan's near death during these recent hazards. Followed by the slow and painful recovery of physical injury to the youth and emotional suffering of the Master. 

Few before had willingly embraced danger for Jinn. None before had laid down their lives in trade for his. That the youth he had come to love as a son would do so had shattered Jinn's reserves and broken down all barriers between them. It had established what Kenobi insisted was a Jedi Warrior Bond. The Bond was a profound and intense link between them that was the most magnificent experience of his life. He would never trade that gift for anything. Unfortunately, that gift came, as most good things did, with a price. The highest price in his experience. The love and devotion he felt for his Padawan was returned by Obi-Wan. Being impulsive, idealistic and heroic, Kenobi translated that fealty into reckless acts of foolhardiness. There seemed no way to separate the good from the perilous in this matter, but Qui-Gon was determined to try and get a grip on the situation before their next assignment. Obi-Wan must learn he could not act with disregard about the rules -- about his safety and health.

Reviewing his reasoning, his recent terrors, unjustified anger clouded Jinn's mind. The minor infraction that should have been only a mild annoyance was now building to be construed as dangerous defiance. The great Jedi Master was aware of the emotions that he should control, yet decided to utilize those emotions in an effort to startle, even humble his student.

"You defy rules all the time, Master." A wry reminder delivered with all the maturity the thirteen-year-old could muster.

The logic was damning, irrefutable and irritating. Qui-Gon let his pique get the better of him. "You are my apprentice and do not have that luxury, Obi-Wan. You are confined to quarters until further notice."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Not even the library --"

"No."

"What about our dinner at the Aldreraan theater tonight?"

"You will not attend."

"I --?" The youth huffed. "And you will go without me?"

Qui-Gon closed his heart to the hurt tone. He allowed only irritation to filter through their link. The responding disappointment from his pupil was staggering. With difficulty he ignored it. "Yes." Turning to face the door he would not look at his Padawan, could not face the confused, hurt expression or the imploring, wounded eyes. "Remember what I said. You are not to leave these rooms. That is clear is it not?" He closed down the Bond link.

Kenobi drew in a sharp breath. "I will not disappoint you again, Master." The voice was empty.

In the corridor Jinn leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to tune out the pained demeanor of his apprentice. Obi-Wan was usually so obedient that this minor transgression hardly deserved the harshness that had escalated to unreasonable punishment. It was the fear that drove Jinn. Fear of future injury. Fear of the tiniest rebellion that was an echo of Darius. Miserably, Jinn wondered how long the Dark shadow of the evil ghost of the past would haunt him -- would overshadow Kenobi. He had thought Obi-Wan's presence had vanquished the Dark Fallen One from his life, but Obi-Wan had succeeded in only diminishing the shadow, not dissolving it. How long would it take until Jinn could forget the greatest failure and really appreciate the most consequential success in his life?

Having no appetite, nor any interest in entertainment for the night, Jinn still felt compelled to go. This was what it must be like to be a parent, he reasoned in anguish. Having to decree those unpleasant disciplines for the greater future good, but hating yourself for inflicting the pain now. Live in the moment he always counseled his youth. Right now the moment was not a very pleasant place to be.

***

No one ever said being an apprentice was fair, but Obi-Wan felt particularly stung by Qui-Gon's imperious punishment. First of all, the healer's restrictions were unreasonable -- he had been completely recovered for -- well, at least a day! What did his Master expect him to do, meditate all the time?!? Secondly, the sabre training hardly taxed him, if he didn't count getting a little out of breath there just before Master Qui-Gon arrived. Thirdly -- it was just totally unfair that his Master was out enjoying himself for a night in the exciting city of Coruscant Central while the apprentice was a prisoner in the Temple. 

This was the thanks he got after saving Qui-Gon's life -- well -- and after Qui-Gon saved his life in that last harrowing adventure against the bounty hunter. Kenobi didn't like the pain he had experienced recently -- the first-hand dangers which preyed on the Jedi where he had nearly died and so had his Master. Very clearly, though, he now understood the great, incredibly marvelous benefits that came from even the worst of circumstances. If his life had not been waning, he and Qui-Gon would not have established the Warrior Bond. The awesome Jedi link was more than he ever dreamed of in his years of fantasizing and researching the mythical magic. The validation of his dream -- the close link with his Master -- was worth the pain and fear. From a certain point of view, was his wry conclusion.

So in tune now with his mentor, he understood completely the strange paradox where they now resided. To do their duty as Jedi they must risk the most precious gifts -- their own life and the life of their comrade. To aid them in this privilege (being a Jedi, a guardian of the Force and the galaxy WAS an honor) their Bond served to protect them through enhancing their innate skills and talents. 

Perhaps the greatest wonder -- the true beauty of this sorcery of the Bond -- was that it only worked if both of them were in tune with the Force and with each other. It was the most incredible, tangible example of the power of the Master and Padawan unity. The link had been tested and proved these last few months in extreme life and death circumstances. It assured that their partnership would continue to improve and build within the fantastic Bond. The Warrior Bond was nothing without two warriors. 

"Always two there must be," Yoda had often said in lectures. Always a Master and a Padawan to train, to learn. "Always two to teach and to learn from each other."

As an initiate he never understood the wonderful symmetry of the Jedi team system: Two exclusive partners -- teacher and pupil -- to train each other. Temple instructors assured that Masters many times learned things from the apprentices -- a concept none of the young and innocent initiates understood. How could a great and experienced Master learn anything from a novice Padawan?

The Warrior Bond, came the instant flash of a thought. Yes, Kenobi had known all his life he would be part of that. Or rather, he had hoped it. The Force must have been preparing him for this incredible pairing with Jinn. Few, if any Jedi teams possessed the Bond. If they did they kept it to themselves as Jinn and Kenobi did. Magic and mysticism were out of fashion in Jedi leadership this millennium and Kenobi instinctively (as did Jinn) recoiled from publicity of the link, unsure what the Council would think or do.

Unfortunately, this superlative Bond did not come with instant understanding of how to utilize it to the greatest degree or even how to deal with the intensity of emotions accompanying the tight emotional and mental link. It had not been an easy thing for the aloof, guarded Master Qui-Gon to open his heart and mind to an apprentice. Obi-Wan knew that was almost entirely due to the Dark Apprentice that had betrayed the Master, and little to do with Kenobi. That didn't seem to matter in moments like this though. One little infraction and he was severely penalized.

A noise between a growl and a grumble gurgled in his throat. "Your focus determines your reality," he recited with a sigh. 

Jedi Masters always had a saying for everything. Right now his focus was on his woeful fate. Feeling a hefty dose of self-pity, Kenobi paced the small common room. Being an apprentice was new to him. Being a Master was not new to Jinn. The most legendary Jedi of their time should have figured out how to be a team player by now, but apparently not. 

To distract his depressed thoughts from his morose life, Kenobi studied some new material he had just received from Artan. Copies of some studies on Jedi legends. They spoke of the Warrior Bond in connection to an archaic ritual with the sacred stones Artan and the elixir known as Deymaax, derived from the sweet Deym fruit. Something to do with the Force energy of the Bond and ancient Jedi sorcerers. Obi-Wan had never heard of the sweet, round, purple fruit that was native to Artan, but he did know Artan was the birthplace of the Jedi Order. The potion had magical powers associated with the healing stones of Artan. Boy, could he use some of that juice right now!

With a sigh Kenobi stood at the small window and watched the ever hectic traffic of Coruscant's stream of space ships. Somewhere out there his Master was having a good time and the unjustly punished apprentice was on restriction. Which showed that the Warrior Bond might save his life, but it wasn't proving to be of much good for his social life.

***

With the small twin-seat transport ship locked into a navigation beam, there was little for Jinn to do as he flew through the sky of Coruscant. Little to do except think. He had made the right decision, he assured himself. Then why did he feel so glum? Obi-Wan had to be kept within scrupulous drills. First hand Jinn knew the tragedy that could strike if apprentices were allowed too much freedom. For over a year they had maintained strict order and obedience in their training disciplines. Until the Toneer mission Jinn thought he had it all figured out.

Then came the horror of losing his apprentice and the miraculous Bond that had saved the life of the boy and the soul of the Master. Still adjusting to the new dimensions in his life brought about by this enchanted link, Jinn had the most trouble with the intense emotions. Obi-Wan as now part of his heart, his spirit. How could he protect this extraordinary boy from the dangers of Jedi life, from the Dark Force and still function as a Jedi? How could he reconcile his strict disciplines with the love he felt for one he considered his son? Which now brought out a remarkable strain of nurturing within him that he never dreamed could exist in his heart.

Sometimes it seemed his fears ruled his actions contrary to all Jedi precepts. _'Your focus determines your reality.' _Was his anxiety about the past -- his Dark Apprentice -- warping his view of the most devoted Padawan in the Temple? Was Jinn's dread damaging their burgeoning Bond? '_It is so confusing being a parent,_' he sighed.

In celebration of Obi-Wan's recover Jinn had reserved seats at one of the most popular spots in the old city. Central City was now skyscrapers and hovering ship ports. In an ancient part of the planet entertainment spots were popular. Renovation was constantly going on and it was one of the few places on the planet where people could park their ships and walk around a ground area. Most preferred to park at the convenient space port provided by the theaters and restaurants, but Jinn had decided tonight they would leave the ship in the old section and walk through the crumbling, historic buildings. Obi-Wan and he both shared a love of history and it would be both entertaining and instructive. 

The small shuttle swept down to a final approach to the remote, lonely ground level section of Coruscant. Jinn's hand hovered on the controls. This charade was pointless. He was the one who was lonely. Without his apprentice to share this revelry there was no reason to attend the joyous, loud atmosphere of the theater. This was all planned as a festivity to enjoy Kenobi's recovery. To share the delight that they were both alive and well and connected in an unbelievable Bond. It was an empty sham without the Padawan -- the youth who had become his other half in Jedi duties as well as simple excursions. Jinn was just beginning to understand the greatest joys in life came from shared triumphs, heartaches and trials. Always two there are . . . .

Right now the joint Bond was closed -- his decision -- and he felt rotten about that. The creeping dread hovering at his nerves attested to his unease over the conflict. Again he was the one to close the link, to abandon his Padawan, just as he had a few weeks ago. As he promised never to do again. This was hardly a life and death situation, but in principle wasn't it the same? He was pushing his Padawan away not because of some offensive crime, but because he was fighting a ghost, pushing back the evil memories and punishing Obi-Wan for a past that had nothing to do with him. No wonder his insides rippled with Force disturbance.

That was it, he resolved, slamming his fist onto the console. He was ending this pretense. He wasn't going to go back and apologize, but maybe he could talk this through with his apprentice. Sometimes he was too much of a dictator and not enough of a trainer. Too often he forgot Obi-Wan was a Jedi, not a child.

Releasing the navigation beam, Jinn brought the ship to the ground and punched in coordinates back to the Temple. A blaster bolt suddenly exploded beside the ship, and then one flashed into the small portside wing of the craft, bursting metal and sparks everywhere. 

Abruptly Jinn slammed the controls into manual drive, and the ship sputtered forward, dragging the port wing on the ground. Another blast hit the nose. Fire exploded in front of the windshield. Allowing Jedi instincts to guide his actions and speed his responses to the emergency, Jinn throttled up to top speed and rammed the ship through the old buildings in front of him. 

Signaling for help, he doubted enough circuitry was left to support communications. Plowing into the old mortar and metal he used the Force to clear the way, making a small pocket for the ship. He crashed into a solid wall and pushed the canopy open and ran for cover.

***

The data pad in Kenobi's hand dropped. Qui-Gon was in trouble! As clearly as he felt his own heartbeat he felt alarm and danger surrounding his Master. He tried the commlink first, but there was no response. Barely settling his jittery nerves he closed his eyes and _'felt'_ for his Master through their Bond. 

__

'Master!'

'Attack!'

Whether from the distance, or the broken Bond when they had separated, or injury, the words were not coherent, but the urgency was clear. Qui-Gon was in terrible danger. Here on Coruscant? Nevermind, he harshly reminded himself. The call was clear, the sense of peril lucid. What could he do?

__

'Master how can I help? What is wrong?'

'Don't endanger yourself, Padawan. Send help. Old Central City. I **forbid** you to come yourself! Send help!'

The Bond faded out, indicating Jinn was still there, now with him again, but had to focus on other priorities. So there was serious danger to his Master. Not understanding how that was possible, taking a moment to calm himself, he tried to place himself in the wise and experienced boots of his Master. What would Qui-Gon do? He would act, of course. When Obi-Wan was in danger Jinn did not hesitate, he acted. But what could a thirteen-year-old do? 

He rushed to the comm console, connected to the Council aide and requested to talk with Yoda. Yoda and a number of the other Council members were away from Coruscant at the moment. Fong-Tu, the oldest Jedi on the Council next to Yoda, was in charge of the Council at the moment. He refused to take a call from an apprentice. That was not within the protocol of the Jedi hierarchy.

Desperate, Kenobi left his quarters and jogged down the hall. Several other Master and Padawan teams resided in the area. He would appeal to one of them for help. He stopped at the door of Plo Koon, an old friend of Jinn's. The Kel Dor wore a mask enclosing a breathing apparatus to protect him from the atmosphere of Coruscant, which was harmful to Kel Dors. It made Koon seem incredibly intimidating and harsh to the young Kenobi, but Koon was an old comrade of Jinn's, certainly the fellow Master would help.

Apprentice Tayl, Koon's new Padawan opened the door. Friendly for years, but only vaguely since the female Altarian was several years younger than Kenobi, there was no time for even an abbreviated greeting.

"Is you Master in? I must speak to him, it is urgent."

Koon, an imposing war hero, entered the entranceway of the apartment. "What is it Apprentice Kenobi?"

Swallowing his apprehension and nervousness, he plunged ahead, focusing on the importance of helping his mentor. "My Master is in trouble, sir. I need your help to rescue him." With no facial features to judge, and no slip of the Force to indicate what the Master was feeling, Kenobi waited, impatiently, in the ensuing silence. He couldn't wait long. "Sir, this is desperate!"

Koon stepped closer and his mask inclined. "Where is your Master?"

"He traveled to the Alderaan theater in the old city."

A clear snort came through the mask. "What makes you think he is in trouble?"

"I felt it. Through our -- uh --" He was not going to tell everyone about the Warrior Bond -- not unless he absolutely had to. And he wasn't that desperate yet. "Our link, Master Koon, I felt his alarm. I felt the hazard."

"Your Master went to the old city for entertainment by himself." His tone was amused and slightly rude. "Then you'd best leave your Master alone. There was a reason he didn't take you, he's pursuing his own amusements tonight, Apprentice. His -- guard -- must have slipped. Now go along to your quarters. I'll wager your Master told you to stay in tonight, am I right?"

Kenobi was old enough to know what Koon was insinuating. He was also certain enough in his trust in his Master and in their Warrior Bond to know what he felt. "That was before he was in trouble. He's in danger!"

"Go back to your rooms, Apprentice, or you'll have my censure as well as your Master's upon you!"

The rash, impulsive Kenobi temper got he better of the distraught teen. "Don't dismiss me like a child! Master Qui-Gon is imperiled!"

Apprentice Tayl gasped. Koon's head lowered. Sweeping his hand toward Obi-Wan, he sent the boy flying across the corridor to impact with the far wall. Trying to catch his breath, he flinched when Koon's menacing form threateningly towered over him. The wave of cold contempt nearly strangled the heartbeat in his chest. Or was that Koon's malicious Force?

"Get to your quarters! When your Master returns I will see that you are punished accordingly."

Alone in the corridor, Kenobi slowly staggered to his feet. Chest and back aching from the abuse to his barely healed wounds, he trembled from the encounter. No ally -- certainly no Jedi -- had ever treated him, or anyone he knew with such violence! No warning anger, no passion, just violence. Appalled, the surprise momentarily stunned him. Then the panic over his Master's safety came to the forefront again and he focused on how he could help Qui-Gon. 

Fuming from anger and frustrated anxiety, he jogged down the corridor, not sure what to do now. How would Qui-Gon proceed? He would stop wasting time with those who were of no help and he would go to the rescue himself! Kenobi's feet led him to the nearest lift. Pushing way the fury he tried to find Jinn again, tried to tap into their Bond, but could not establish a link. What happened to Qui-Gon? Within moments he was in the Temple hangar. How would he get a ship? Apprentices were not allowed to check out ships on their own.

Calming himself enough to focus on the Force, he let the power guide him. Walking among the ships, he saw a small transport that was sleek but worn from hard use. A tall, lean man in dark clothing slowly paced around the ship, checking the couplings by the landing gear. With a thrill of joy Obi-Wan recognized an ally.

"Captain Solo!" He ran to the pilot he had met only a few weeks before. 

The strong-jawed Human turned and smiled. "Hey, I'd know that voice anywhere! Howya doin, Kenobi?"

He warmly shook hands, but Obi-Wan had no time for amiable reunions. "You must help me, Captain. My Master is in trouble."

"What?"

"He's in the old city and he's alone and in trouble. We must go rescue him!" The doubt on the older man's face was clear. "You know I have a deep connection with my Master. I am certain he is in terrible danger. You must help me!"

Solo was baffled. "What about the Jedi, the Council?"

Scowling at the memory of his encounter with Master Koon, Obi-Wan waved away the question. "The ones in charge are not interested in speaking with an emotional apprentice. They don't believe me."

Grimacing, Solo mentally debated for a moment. "All right, kid, come aboard. Artemus is talking with some of your ilk now about our last little excursion. Let me contact him."

While Solo called Artemus -- the young Knight who had helped, along with Solo on Jinn and Kenobi's last mission to Bhotar -- Kenobi studied the ship. It was a new ship, the old one thrashed in an attack from a bounty hunter. An attack aimed at Qui-Gon. The hunter had been killed and a wounded Kenobi recently returned to the Temple. Jinn had demanded Artemus and Solo investigate the mystery of who had put a bounty on the head of a Jedi.

Cold chills gripped the apprentice and he raced into the other cabin. "Solo! It's another bounty hunter!" He was certain. Always two there are . . . . "What if the one on Bhotar had a partner? What if he's come back to finish the job?"

"Kid," Solo waved him to be quiet. "Look, I'm trying to contact Artemus now. Maybe he can help get permission from the Jedi. And I put in a call to the hangar crew and Coruscant clearance that we'll be launching to the old city soon. We just need permission from the Jedi."

Obi-Wan drifted away, greatly disturbed. Solo was lying. Why? About what? About permission to leave the hanger? That they were getting permission from senior Jedi? That he had even talked to Artemus at all? Did Obi-Wan's credibility mean nothing to him? To anyone? Apparently the word of an apprentice held as much value throughout the galaxy as it did right here in the Temple! 

Closing his eyes he searched for a glimmer of contact with his Master. He could feel Jinn's life force. The Jedi was alive, but not communicating. Unconscious? Hurt? All he knew was that he had to reach his Master and find out. What if it really was a bounty hunter sent to finish the job of assassinating Jinn? Then the Master would need his help.

Searching the small ship he found what he was looking for. On these sleek new models of the hot new vehicles there were small one or two man ships that replaced the old life pods popular with larger transports. Two small craft were attached to the underside of Solo's ship. Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit of one and prepared to launch. He talked to Coruscant control and confirmed permission from air control and Temple hangar that Captain Solo's ship (luckily the navigation beam signature was automatically assigned with Solo's transport pass identification) was cleared to launch. Obi-Wan didn't bother to correct them about the assumption that Solo's ship was leaving. Without a second thought he launched. There was no time to stop and think about the consequences. If he thought he knew about punishment an hour ago, he understood that would be nothing compared to what Jinn, the Jedi Council and Solo would do to him now. Lying, stealing a ship, deceiving Coruscant air traffic, impulsively leaving the Temple without permission -- serous crimes. Legal trifles compared to saving his Master.

***

Through the Bond Jinn could feel Obi-Wan trying to contact him. Already alerted to an emergency, Kenobi was frantic with concern at Jinn's initial, uncontrolled burst of alarm at the attack. Stubbornly, Jinn refused to re-establish their link. It would only further aggravate the apprentice. Jinn sensed only one foe out here in the ruins of the old city. If a Jedi Master could not single-handedly defeat an enemy then he was unworthy of his rank. Resolutely, coldly, he filtered out the involuntary connection with Obi-Wan. This would be over soon enough and Jinn would appease his Padawan with a reconnection of their Bond.

Blaster fire strafed the wall nearby and the old metal splintered into stinging shards of hot fire into his right arm. Ignoring the annoying pain Jinn scrambled away. Silently he skipped around a wall and stopped to level his breathing and assess his opponent's position. He knew momentary alarm when there was no sensation of the enemy, but a distinct nullness hovering subliminally in the area. This assassin was Force-sensitive to a high enough degree to mask his presence! Well, that certainly placed a new element of danger to the little game of hide and seek, Jinn sighed.

Another blast seared past his head and he ducked, rolled and came up behind a broad metal beam. This was aggravating. Again he felt for a sense advantage and only managed to pick up a spark of his Padawan's anxiety. Quickly he closed out that avenue of receptiveness. He didn't need the distraction of Obi-Wan's concerns right now. Perhaps reasoning would help? It wouldn't hurt, he sighed wryly.

"What do you want?"

"Your head, Jedi." The voice was gravelly and shrill. 

"Why? Who wants me dead?"

"Me."

This was getting him no where. Intrigued and worried at the extreme level of animosity that he could both sense and hear Jinn calmed his nerves. "Why?" It was a strange side-line at the moment, but it disturbed him that he had irritated someone enough to warrant a death sentence. "What have I done?"

"On Bhotar. You killed my partner. My brother. I claim your life for his."

The bounty hunter encountered last month. There was no sympathy or remorse for killing the assassin that tried to murder both him and Obi-Wan. In a strange way, though, he understood the blood vengeance. What would he feel if someone had killed Obi-Wan? He would want to do this same thing -- track down the murderer and destroy him. Not that this was in any way justified, nor could he ever think that he would set off on a blood-trail. The empathy, however, was distinct, something only a brother, a father -- a Master -- would understand.

"Your brother tried to kill me and my apprentice. I was acting in self-defense."

Another shot hit, this time exploding the metal post and sending a chunk of the beam into his right shoulder. Collapsing, he gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to silence the anguished groans threatening to burst out. Scrambling away, he crawled and limped across the deserted building, hovering behind debris and trying to keep a wall at his back and the rest of his field of vision clear. 

Blood dripped from the gash in his upper arm and he could barely hang onto his lightsabre. Of necessity all Jedi learned to fight using both hands, but his left was not nearly as good as his right. In this kind of blood-lust battle to the death he would need every advantage. Especially since he had decided he was not in need of his Padawan's company tonight. Cursing at himself, he vowed never again to leave his Padawan -- not for even the most trivial reason! In that moment of bitter repentance he felt the twinge of his worried apprentice. Relief and affectionate appreciation flooded him. As always, in his moment of need, his Obi-Wan was there.

__

'Obi-Wan.'

"Master!" Kenobi focused on the Bond. _'Master, I am coming for you! Keep telling me where you are.'_ Even while part of his concentration remained on flying the small ship, the center of his focus was the link with his mentor. Like a beacon, he could feel the connection guide him and he turned the craft, veering off from a direct course to the old Alderaan Theater, and instead turning toward the outskirts of the old city. He landed near a worn transport in a wrecked old building. His Master was here -- hurt -- incapable of escape by himself.

__

'Obi-Wan.'

'I am coming, my Master. Hold on.'

Lightsaber in hand, the youth skipped over the wrecked debris on the bottom level of the decrepit ruin. He had no idea any place like this even existed on Coruscant. It was a different world from the spires and skyscrapers filling the planet around the Jedi Temple. Amidst the rubble he saw a tiny ship that was a Jedi craft. Through the bond he could feel his Master very close.

Instinctively his lightsabre went up, ignited, and deflected a blaster bolt before he consciously knew one was coming his way. So tuned was he on Jinn he had tuned out sensing danger. Only the Force had saved him. He wouldn't make that mistake again, he promised, deflecting two other shots before diving behind some old wood.

Subliminally he could still feel Qui-Gon. Should he confront the assassin or find his Master? No contest. Quietly scooting around some debris, he felt impelled to drop down through a hole in the floor. There was an entire catacomb of levels here below ground level. And somewhere close was his goal.

__

'Master?'

'My Padawan you feel very near. Use every caution. The assassin is Force-sensitive and can block his presence.'

Kenobi crept around a crumbling wall and stopped. Peering into the dusky shadows, he smiled with relief. _'Master.'_ He stepped a few paces into the darkness and soon found Qui-Gon leaning against a fallen metal beam.

Qui-Gon reached for him and tightly gripped his arm, quickly drawing him into a hug. "The assassin. Is he dead? Where are the others?"

Not daring to even whisper, too ashamed to talk, he kept the mental link_. 'It is a long story, Master but I am it.'_

"What?"

Cringing at the rebuke, the youth was quick to reassure. _'But I promise you can rely on me. I will not fail you, I promise, Master.'_

"You have already failed me by coming here." His tone was harsh. "Do you think I want you here facing an assassin again?"

Kenobi squelched the bitter hurt at the rejection. Apparently he could do nothing right today, not even rescues! "Until we get you to the ship, Master, that doesn't matter." The precarious hazard demanded he ignore his wounded pride. "I am your only hope right now."

Taking note of the way Jinn held his shoulder, the youth gasped at the blood dripping between the fingers. "How bad?" he gulped.

"I'll live." Jinn peered around their barricade. "We must leave quickly."

Kenobi's pride already stung, he couldn't take anymore. "There is only one assassin?" he snapped out acidly. "You don't think I can take one thug with a blaster? You would have us run away?"

Jinn barely glared at him, retaining a focus on their surroundings. "Force-attuned. He is on a blood-quest." His tone dropped from rebuke to self-depreciation. "He got the better of me in very short order."

Sobered at the perilous reminder, Kenobi tempered his pride. "Then he is very skilled indeed, Master."

Like every being who traveled the reaches of the galaxy, Kenobi understood the slang term for a vengeance that would only be satisfied by death. Why would such an intent revenge be focused on his Master? He asked his mentor.

"The bounty hunter I killed on Bhotar was this being's brother."

"Oh," was the forlorn groan. "Great. We can't just deal with any bounty hunter, it has to be a brother of a lunatic. Always two there are."

"This is no time for sarcasm. Have you at least brought a ship?"

"No time for sarcasm he says," the boy muttered in a mumble. "Yes, Master."

He helped the older man stand and they slowly crept out of the dark crevice where Jinn had been hiding. As they stepped into the lighter, more open area, Kenobi grimaced at the injuries to Jinn. The Master's face and neck were bleeding and a deep gash laid his arm open near the shoulder of his right arm. His lightsabre was tucked into his belt, stains of blood on the silver hilt.

Qui-Gon pressed a hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I'm grateful for your help, even if I didn't sound like it." At the silence Jinn spared him a quick glance. "I didn't want to drag you into a blood vengeance, my Padawan. Do you understand what it means? The hunter won't stop until one of us is dead. With you here to help me his deadly intent will include you, just as it did on Bhotar." With an affectionate brush he touched the back of his left hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. "I don't want you hurt. I would rather us return to the Temple, to safety." He scanned the area with a sour expression. "He will surface again for my blood."

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed. Droll sarcasm was all he could manage -- an instinctive response to the continued horrors being heaped on him. "this is not a very safe place to be." 

"Yes. I'm glad you appreciate the problem." Matching sarcasm that turned sharp. "He won't stop because of a boy."

"I am a Jedi," he corrected firmly, but with compassion. "You are badly hurt, Master. I can get you away." He shook his head. "If you would let me I could face this hunter and end the blood quest now."

A bolt blasted near them and Kenobi ducked, tumbling them into another crevice. Throbbing from the renewed injuries, Obi-Wan flinched at the pain he sensed coming from Jinn. There was no time to stop now, though, and he struggled to move them along, away from the hunter. Practically carrying the dazed Master, Kenobi knew this could not go on for long. They had to stop running and turn and fight. Certainly two Jedi, even wounded, were more than a match for a vengeful bounty hunter. His Master lacked faith because he feared for Obi-Wan's safety. Kenobi would show Qui-Gon that he could rise to the demand, defeat the hunter and save Jinn. Even if Qui-Gon didn't have the faith in him, Kenobi believed in himself enough to accomplish the task.

***

Pushing aside his pain, Jinn again centered his Force, calmly seeking the power within. What he found was the core of the Jedi Bond -- the subliminal energy that linked him to his Padawan. Within that power was Kenobi's Force, sizzling with a youthful dynamism that invigorated the wounded Master and enhanced both their skills.

"I can feel him," Qui-Gon barely whispered.

__

'I can also, Master.' Kenobi placed his palm to their left. _'He is coming.'_ Quickly glancing around, he looked at the narrow crevice where they hid. The gash in the floor extended under a nearby pile of rubble. _'Can you make some noise, Master?'_

Following the boy's gaze Jinn discerned his plan. _'No --'_

'Let me sneak up behind him and take him, Master. Trust me.' At the stern expression, the hard blue eyes, Kenobi pleaded. _'Please. Can you not believe that I am able to defeat one hunter?'_

'Do you think it easy for me to remain behind while my precious Padawan faces a blood-quest meant for me?'

The whisper trembled in his throat, in his heart. "Trust the Warrior Bond. Are we not in this Bond together, my Master?"

__

'Always two,' he confirmed with a ragged, agonized thought. Placing his left hand on the youth's arm he let his energy, his confidence and faith in Kenobi flow through the touch. "Always two." His eyes burned with intensity. "You must promise to return to me."

"Promise."

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan focused on the threat around them. The hunter was close. Taking a piece of rubble he threw it down the trench, to their far right. The Force guided the object low and unseen, to clatter against some piled beams across the room. Opening his eyes he winked at his Master. Quickly, silently, he dashed off to the left in a crouch to quickly disappear beneath the rubble.

Through the Bond Qui-Gon could sense the bounty hunter to the far right, examining what had caused the noise. Amazing how the Bond had empowered them with enhanced detection skills. He had been unable to filter through the Force block on his own, but together the Bond succeeded where singly even a Master failed. The Warrior Bond was nothing without both warriors to work the magic. How many times did he have to learn that hard lesson? For a Master he was sometimes obstinate and dense. Always two there are . . . .

The distraction worked. He could feel Kenobi lurking around at the far reaches of the huge room, coming up behind the hunter. Jinn shifted, preparing to join in the coming battle. His apprentice was too clever by half sometimes and while Jinn had faith in the boy he didn't intend to let the thirteen-year-old face Jinn's blood-vengeance alone.

With alarming swiftness the battle was joined before he had a chance to react. Blaster fire and sabre energy rang close in the near-empty ruins. Struggling to his feet, climbing out of the crevice, Jinn was horrified to see the hunter -- an ominous looking Kel Dor in a black breathing mast -- firing on Obi-Wan with two mag-blasters. Rifle-sized super-powered blasters so heavy they were supported by slings over each shoulder. The hunter was closing in on the apprentice, pushing the boy back as the talented but overwhelmed youth valiantly deflected potent blasts from both cannons.

__

'I can handle this, Master!'

Jinn was not about to allow headstrong pride get his youth killed. To his horror, Kenobi backed over a pile of rubble and stumbled, rolling behind the mass of junk. Blaster bolts exploded into the debris and set the pile ablaze. A cry of pain rose above the sizzling noise.

"Obi-Wan!"

The Kel Dor turned. "So, the big Jedi has come to meet his end!" The two blasters aimed at the Master.

Lightsabre ignited Qui-Gon focused on the battle. Wounded, pitted against this formidable blood-quest Kel Dor, he didn't have much of a chance. On his side was his skill and his own blood-lust bubbling in his veins. What had this monster done to his Padawan? 

It was with great difficulty he closed out the terror that gripped him at what might have happened to his Padawan. In that infinitesimal instant, he also recognized the presence of the Bond. The intimate link was telling him that Obi-Wan was not only well, but about to -- With a gasp Jinn watched as Kenobi flipped in a somersault over the flaming debris to land just behind the bounty hunter. 

Conflicted at which threat to face, the hunter turned at the last second, but it was too late. Kenobi's blue-bladed lightsabre sliced into the alien's midsection (the vital life organs of a Kel Dor) and the hunter collapsed, blaster bolts firing from the spasmodic constriction of the dead being's trigger fingers. With a flip of the sabre Obi-Wan severed the blasters into harmless snubs of metal. 

"Always two," he sighed in a trembling whisper as he extinguished his sabre.

Glancing over at the Master, the youth's expression was far from triumphant. Through the Bond Jinn felt the regret, the sick revulsion from snuffing out a life of someone who, while a threat, was still someone they could understand. Dragging across the junk-strewn floor Kenobi held onto his ribs as he crossed. Leaning against his Master's left side he hugged the elder Jedi, as much giving support as absorbing it.

Unable to find the words to comfort or support his youth he simply held onto the thin, shaking shoulders, letting peace and calm emanate through their Bond. A clattering from another big room alerted them. They relaxed when they saw Artemus and Solo crashing through the debris.

"Hey! We thought --" Solo cleared his throat as he looked at the Kel Dor and then at the two Jedi. "Well, I thought you'd need our help."

"With these two around we're useless," Artemus sighed with a shake of his head.

With a smirk Solo offered smugly, "Oh, yeah. I think a certain young Jedi will still need my help when it comes to a little matter of a stolen escape ship."

Jinn drew away from his apprentice, still holding onto the shoulders, but with a perplexed expression. "Is there something you want to tell me, Padawan?"

"I don't think this is the appropriate time, Master. We need to get you to the healers."

Raising an eyebrow, Jinn's face lightened. "This ought to be entertaining."

"I doubt it," was Kenobi's sour assessment.

***

During Qui-Gon's healing trance Kenobi stayed at his Master's side for hours. Inevitably a reckoning of this recent adventure was demanded. Obi-Wan was startled that the conclusion would come in the form of Master Yoda himself. When the little green creature stepped into the healing room Kenobi stumbled to his feet, dropping the data pad he was reading from and flinching from the sharp pain in his side. The struggle in the ruins had damaged his ribs again, but not too severely. At least he was not required to stay in the healing bay this time, now he was a voluntary, if permanent visitor until his Master was released.

"Master Yoda!"

"Relax young Kenobi," the wizened wise one ordered. After Kenobi took a seat the elder picked up the data pad and handed it to the apprentice. 

Gingerly, mindful of his once again bruised ribs, he accepted it with a slight bow of thanks. 

"Healers say Qui-Gon will be awake soon."

"Yes. Any time now."

"Unusual events you have experienced of late." He pointed a knobby finger at the boy. "Trouble you find the two of you." Was that a smirk? "Not every Jedi sees such excitement. Steals a ship not every Jedi does either."

Kenobi bent his head, trying not to wince at the accusation. He knew when he took Solo's ship that his fate was sealed, but had deemed it necessary to save his Master. The action to help Qui-Gon he did not regret. Breaking the rules he did lament. While Jinn found it easy to circumvent the Council's orders, Kenobi did not -- being a basically obedient apprentice. He had grown up revering the Council. What would they do now? They could suspend him. They might take him away from Jinn. He would rather die than feel a severing of the Bond again. Perhaps they would expel him from the order! He would rather die then, too.

"Captain Solo claims steal ship you did not." Kenobi's eyebrows raised. "Testing it for him you were said he."

"Oh." Silently thanking the rogue ship's pilot, Obi-Wan knew he was not out of trouble yet. Yoda knew the truth. What would he do?

"So understanding Master Plo Koon is not."

Kenobi's heart sank. "I meant no disrespect to the Master, but he didn't believe that Master Qui-Gon was in trouble." At a loss, Obi-Wan followed his instincts. He wouldn't mention the Bond, of course, but Yoda knew already that he and his Master shared a deep connection. "My fealty to my Master insists I aid him at all costs. I sensed he was in danger and had no choice but to go to his assistance."

"Hmmm," Yoda sighed.

It felt like the old Master was looking right through him. Through the Bond he felt Jinn's mind touch his and the teen struggled to block out the link from anyone else -- Yoda -- and keep the tie exclusively honed between he and his Master. An instant later Qui-Gon -- on a small cot next to Kenobi's chair -- shifted. 

"Has my apprentice gotten into trouble again." It was lightly toned, like a joke, but an underlying tension made it clear Jinn did not think it was funny. "I will deal with it, Master Yoda." The wounded Human tried to sit up, then changed his mind as he winced with pain.

Obi-Wan didn't touch his Master, but sent a flash of caution and concern to the elder.

"Always two there are -- in trouble." Yoda gave a little cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "Keep an eye on you two I can now that you are confined to the Temple." His lip rippled in a smirk. "Interesting it should be. Blood-quest no Jedi faced ever on Coruscant." 

"Obi-Wan should not be held accountable for his assistance to me," Jinn blurted, hoping to deflect blame from his Padawan.

"Discuss when you are well we will." Yoda cleared his throat. "Give you more time to study," he recommended and shuffled to the door. On the questioning look from the younger Jedi, Yoda surrendered a near-grin. "Sacred stones of Obtana. Warrior Bond powers. Sorcerers and apprentices. Intriguing studies they are." He slipped out the automatic doors before anyone could offer a rebuttal or comment.

Jinn's eyes narrowed at his apprentice. "What did he mean by that?"

Kenobi glanced at the datapad that had Bond information on the screen. "I think it's hard to get anything past him," he sighed ruefully. Turning his attention to his Master, he was happy to see -- to feel -- energy within the mentor. "You are stronger, Master. The healers say your shoulder will be better in no time." He grinned. "Maybe good enough for lightsabre practice by next week. For once I will probably beat you."

"Don't get cheeky." 

The blue eyes glittered in contradiction to the warning. On the return to the Jedi Temple Jinn had received an edited version of Kenobi's extreme measures to help his Master. In defense of the youth he trusted completely, the mentor had been affronted that no one would believe or help his apprentice. 

"I won't let you be censured for saving my life. Again." The adamant resistance was stalwart, even dangerously edged with resolve. "Without revealing the Bond we will have to make them understand you were acting according to your conscience. In keeping with your loyalty to me."

With a measure of self-pity the teen decried that he never visualized a problem like this with their Bond. In his young imaginings he thought only perfect unity and power connected to the Warrior Bond. He was learning that in keeping with the balance of the universe, gifts of rare value came with a corresponding payment. But he would never trade the priceless talent between them for anything in the galaxy.

Smiling, Jinn placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. The Bond revealed his thoughts had been clearly deciphered. "Nor would I, my Padawan. It has brought me the greatest pleasure and pride I have ever known." He ruffled the short sandy hair. "And the greatest trouble."

"Trouble is right." Someone at the door cleared his throat. "Something I could say about all Jedi." Solo entered, followed closely by Artemus.

"You're not mad at me about the bounty hunter, are you Jinn?" the young Knight edged into the room but not too close to the Master. "We had no idea the bounder on Bhotar had a brother! And who thought hunters understood a blood-vengeance?"

The two recalcitrant odd-partners stayed near the door, as if uncertain of their reception by the stern Jinn. To keep his reputation intact the elder Master frowned at the pair. "I suppose you could be forgiven, especially considering the assistance you provided my apprentice in this matter."

Both seemed relieved at the pardon. After quick amenities over Jinn's health and prognosis, the two took their leave. 

Artemus nudged the teen. "Kenobi, I don't suppose you'd like to join us at Central City . . . " his voice faded. Sensing the disapproval, flickeringly meeting Jinn's glare of censure, he edged out the door. "Maybe not. See you two around. And try and stay out of trouble this time. Solo and I are leaving for parts unknown in the morning. **WE** won't be around to bail you out for a while."

Solo gave a salute and a smile and slipped out just before the doors closed.

Exchanging amused glances the Master and apprentice broke into laughter. "Always two clowns they are," Jinn admitted with amusement.

"Are you ever going to let them know you're not nearly as gruff as you make them think, Master?"

"Sometimes appearance is everything, young apprentice. I think the façade serves me well, don't you?"

"Very well. In fact, I'm counting on it when we face the Council over this incident, Master."

Sobering, Jinn studied his Padawan with grateful eyes. "As I will ever be from now on, my Padawan, I shall be with you in this and everything else. Two of us together is how the Bond works."

Elation filled his being and lit up the young man's face. "Then you are ready to really admit we share a Warrior Bond?"

"It is something I can not refute. And something I will never regret." With a wistful smile he admitted, "It may just take this old Master some time to get used to this unity. I hope I can count on you to help us learn about the Bond together."

"Together," Obi-Wan smiled.

****

THE END


End file.
